Print systems include presentation architectures that are provided for representing documents in a data format that is independent of the methods that are utilized to capture or create those documents. Examples of presentation systems include Portable Document Format (PDF) and PostScript (PS). According to these systems, documents may include mixed content data objects (e.g., combinations of text, image, graphics, etc.).
Further, these print systems perform color printing using a combination of cyan (C), magenta (M), yellow (Y) and black (K) color inks or toners. Typically, mixed content input color data objects received at a print system are rendered using all colorants. For example, black or gray text/graphics (e.g., non image object) and image objects are both processed and printed with CMYK.
While this results in desirable colors for image objects, black and gray text/graphics often includes undesirable CMYK black/gray combinations. Such combinations are undesirable because it results in substantial use of C, M and Y ink to print various shades of black and gray. Since C, M and Y ink or toners are each expensive, the unnecessary use of these colors results in wasted resources. Furthermore, black/gray text, and line art printed with all CMYK may not be appealing to customers especially when black text is printed.
Thus, a method that allows for rendering gray/black text and graphics objects using only K ink or toner is desired.